Angels Don't Feel Pain
by valeskathesilverwolf
Summary: Angels didn't feel pain...Castiel was sure of that. That was until his ability to heal himself suddenly disappeared. But that won't stop him from helping Sam and Dean...but helping Sam and Dean will stop him. Plenty of hurt!Cas and Worried!Dean and Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is something that I wrote a few months ago and was sure that I had lost. I found it today and figured I would post it. Hope someone likes it ;) It's set sometime after My Bloody Valentine.  
><strong>

Title: Angels Don't Feel Pain

Characters: Castiel, Dean, Sam, Bobby

Genre: gen, Hurt/Comfort/Family

Rating: T for some language and blood

Summary: Angels didn't feel pain...Castiel was sure of that. That was until his ability to heal himself suddenly disappeared. But that won't stop him from helping Sam and Dean...but helping Sam and Dean will stop him. Plenty of hurt!Cas and worried/caring/pissed!Dean and Sam.

* * *

><p><em>Angels don't feel pain…<em>

Castiel had been sure of that since before the first human ever set foot on Earth. He was taught that angels were glorious, indestructible beings of pure righteousness. He now knew that, as Dean would put it, was a load of crap. He had felt pain when Zachariah had forced him out of his vessel and drug him back into Heaven for his "re-education." He had stood against the Archangel Raphael and had been destroyed within a blink of an eye.

_But he hadn't felt pain such as this, because now he…felt._

He was cut off from the host and was losing his powers day by day. He could no longer heal, turn back time, and he found that his wings were becoming heavier, making it harder to fly. That wasn't all of it though. Now, he could apparently feel pain as a human could.

It all started when he had been searching the Artic for any trace of his father. He had been standing on the edge of a glacier, looking out across the flawless blue see, when he had felt traces of cold seep through his being. He had never before felt cold in his life. Snow began to fall down in a harsh wind. He became alarmed when he felt a burning sensation in his face in his limbs. Quickly as he had come, he took flight to Orlando, Florida, where it was a comfortable 73degrees.

Nothing had happened since that incident, so he shook it off as him just being weary. He continued on with his search for God and assisting the Winchesters in stopping the Apocalypse. Castiel found himself longing for Dean or Sam to call him for assistance. He found being in their company pleasant. One particularly dreary day, he grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and called Dean.

"Hello?" Dean answered. Castiel noted that his voice leaked exhaustion.

"Where are you?"

"Roadway Inn, Room 34, Columbus, Ohio; did something-"

Dean didn't even get a chance to ask the question before Cas had pooped into his room. Dean jumped back and almost dropped his phone.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?" Dean regained his composer; he shot Cas an annoyed gaze.

"My apologies." Castiel said, looking around, trying to find the younger Winchester. "Where's Sam?"

"Out on a food run, why? Is something wrong?" Dean anxiously asked.

"Everything is fine as far as I know. I was just curious to his whereabouts."

"Curious to his whereabouts….okay whatever dude." Dean walked over to the little refrigerator and grabbed a beer from one of the shelves. "Why did you call? Did you find God?"

Castiel shook his head and sighed. "I'm afraid I've had very little success in my mission." He turned to the window and stared at the sky. "I'm beginning to think he is purposely trying to avoid me."

"I'm sorry Cas, but I don't know another tougher son of a bitch to go God huntin' than you. You're our best shot at finding the big man."

Castiel faced his charge and smirked. "Thank you Dean."

Dean rubbed his hand over his face and plopped down on the room's dusty couch. "So um is there a reason you came?"

"I uh…I was-" Castiel stuttered, embarrassed to tell Dean the truth. Dean found Cas' struggling amusing and chuckled at the angel.

"You were what…lonely?" Dean guessed. He was surprised when Castiel nodded.

"You could've just said that man." Dean said, finishing his beer with one last chug. He grabbed another out of fridge. He twisted the top to open it, but it didn't come off. He tried again, and started getting red in the face when he couldn't get it off. "Son of a bitch…It's really on there." Dean grunted as he tried to open it yet again. Castiel was amused watching his friend try to open the bottle.

"Would you like me to open it?" Cas asked.

Dean gave him an offended look and said, "I've got it. It's almost off." Castiel stood back and actually chuckled at the sight before him. Dean finally gave up and thrust the bottle into his hands. "Here if it's so damn funny you open it."

Castiel gripped the bottle and twisted the cap off with ease, but bit back a yelp when he felt a sharp pain in his palm. He looked down and saw the cap had left a cut almost an inch long. He was worried, because he could _feel _the cut throbbing in time with his vessel's heart.

He handed the bottle to Dean, who in turn stared at the angel's hand. He frowned and asked, "You gonna heal it?"

Castiel shook himself out of his daze and closed his hand. "Yes of course."

_That is if I can_. He thought grimly.

Sam walked in the door. "Dean you so owe me. Do you know how _many _places I had to try before I found one with pie?"

"Oh quit your whining bitch." Dean snapped, and grabbed the food.

"Hey Cas." Sam greeted him. "Um I think there may be enough if you want some." Ever since his incident with Famine, the brothers had started offering him food. He had refused, but he couldn't help the rumble that passed through his stomach.

"No thank you Sam. I should be going."

"You sure you don't want to stick around?" Dean asked him.

"I must return to my search." He replied. He said his goodbyes and took off; his palm throbbing. He thought things would get better.

_But oh how he was wrong…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Dean knew something was going to go wrong today…_

He had felt it since he had woken up this morning. There was a sinking feeling in his gut that he couldn't get rid of. Needless to say he had kept a careful eye on Sam and checked in with Bobby. Everything seemed to be all right for now at least.

Sam had found a hunt for them; an unusually high amount of demon activity in some town in Colorado. They packed up and headed out as soon as possible. They arrived after an extremely boring eight hour drive. Sam suggested they grab some food before they started, and Dean's stomach couldn't agree more.

After they finished their well deserve meal, they got down to business. They interviewed the victims, found the clues, and tracked the mother f'ers to a…cave, in the side of a mountain.

"Dude what the hell?" Dean asked, confused.

"I don't know either." Sam answered.

"That's it I'm calling Cas for back up on this. I don't like this shit at all." Dean grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed the angel. It rang three times before connecting to Cas' voicemail. Dean shook his head and commented, "Sam have you heard his voicemail?" Dean tried to leave a message, but was interrupted by Cas calling him back.

"Hey Cas-"

"Dean, do you need help?" Cas answered, slightly out of breath.

"Yeah actually, that's why I called. Sam and I are on a hunt, and things just aren't adding up. We could use some back up on this in case it goes south. We're in Montrose, Colorado, somewhere by a mountain and a big ass cave."

"I'll be there shortly." Cas hung up the phone, and Dean waited for him to show up. It was a few minutes later that Cas dropped in on them, looking slightly more rumpled than usual.

"What happened to you?" Dean asked, taking in the angel's rugged appearance.

"Angels caught my trail; I had to fight them off." Cas stated.

Dean looked Cas over for any sign of injury, and was relieved to find none. "You okay?"

"Yes, they were low ranking angels. I was lucky, had it been others…"

"Yeah I know." Dean swallowed at the thought of the angels finding his friend. He and Sam gave Cas the details of the case. He also concluded that the demon's behavior was out of the ordinary. The three of them proceeded to enter the caves. Each of them held a flashlight in their hands.

"You know this is probably a trap right?" Sam asked the group.

"Isn't it always?" Dean snarked.

The trio continued on through the caves, not knowing what lay before them. A sudden snarl cut through the darkness and Sam was thrown into the cave wall.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted and jumped into action. There were _a lot _of demons surrounding them. Dean jumped on the nearest ones and started slashing with Ruby's knife. Cas started striking out with his sword. Dean had taken down eight demons when he heard a cry of pain behind him.

_Cas must be kicking some major ass. _Dean thought as he killed, yet another demon.

Cas was, indeed, "kicking some major ass." He had taken out sixteen demons with his sword, and finished off his seventeenth. The fight seemed to be going their way, when the cave started to shake. Rocks started to fall from the top and Dean stopped fighting. He ran over to Sam and pulled him off the floor and onto his shoulder. "Come on Cas! The cave is about to collapse!" Dean shouted to the angel. They ran farther down into the cave, trying to escape the collapse. They hadn't made it far before everything broke loose.

Dean was thrown forward and hit the ground hard, letting go of Sam. When the dust settled, Dean pushed himself up on aching bones and looked for his brother. "Sammy!" He shouted his voice hoarse from all the dust in the cave. He found Sam slumped against the side of the cave, a cut above his eye. Dean knew head wounds weren't good, especially with the person unconscious. They needed to get out of there now.

"Cas!" Dean called. "Cas we need to get out of here. Sam's been hit on the head. I need to get out to look at him.

There was no reply from the angel, and Dean looked behind him. Thankfully, the collapse aloud bits of moonlight to stream through into the cave. He saw Cas leaning against the wall, staring up at the top of the cave. "Cas, come on! We've got to get out of here!"

The angel didn't move a muscle and Dean was getting frustrated. He forced himself up and started walking over to Cas.

"Cas what the hell is wrong with you?" Dean asked, annoyed at the angel. Dean saw Cas move his hand up inside his trench coat. When he pulled it back out, it was covered in…_blood. _

_Oh God…_

Dean ran to Cas and skidded to a stop beside him. He pushed all of the jackets out of the way and saw an ugly stab wound to his abdomen. "Come on man heal it up already." Dean panicked. "You're losing a lot of blood."

"I…can't." Cas gasped out.

"What do you mean you can't?" Dean demanded. Then his eyes caught it on Cas' other hand. There was a cut that went across his palm; a cut that he had gotten a week ago when he opened the beer. That's when it hit Dean.

_Cas can't heal himself anymore._

Dean rushed into action just in time to catch Cas as his legs gave out. He lowered him to the floor and went his mind went over all the first aid training that had been drilled into his head when he was a kid. He shrugged out of his jacket, balled it up, and pushed it against the wound.

Cas hissed and tried to move away, but Dean grabbed his shoulder and held him still. "Cas you stay with me, now. You've got to stay awake."

"M'srry Dean." Cas mumbled. Dean pressed harder against the wound and Cas moaned in pain, now trying to push Dean away.

"Cas stop it! I've got to stop the bleeding." Dean scolded.

"It…hurts…" Cas gasped, and Dean swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Yeah I know buddy. I gotcha covered; I'm going to fix it, alright?" Dean squeezed Cas shoulder.

Dean grabbed the flask in his shirt pocket and unscrewed lid. He knew what he was about to do was going to cause his friend great pain, but he had no other choice. "Cas bear with me here…this is going to hurt." Dean took the flask and poured the alcohol over the wound.

"Ahh!" Cas cried in pain. He tried to grab at the wound, but Dean held him still. "Please…stop." Cas' voice chocked. Dean stopped once he believed the wound had been cleansed enough. He made Cas take a drink, before putting the flask back up. Dean started fumbling with his belt and managed to get it off.

"Cas I need you to lean forward a moment."

Dean helped him move forward, and Dean wrapped the belt around him. "Are you ready?" Dean asked Cas. Castiel nodded and Dean slid the belt together and pulled it tight.

Sam was awoken by the scream of pain that reached his ears. The first thing he was aware of was his head hurting like a bitch. He knew he probably had a concussion, but he tried to pull himself up to see where the screams were coming from.

"Dean? Dean, are you okay?" He called out desperately. He heard someone moving, and he felt someone grasp his shoulders and pull him into a sitting position. "Sam, you okay?"

"Yeah just a headache, but are you okay? I heard screams and-" Sam trailed off at the sight of blood coating his brother's hands. He searched everywhere for a wound, but didn't find one. Dean caught him staring at the blood.

"It's not mine." He whispered.

The realization hit Sam like a train. He found Cas sitting opposite him. The angel was leaning against the wall, breathing heavily. Sam felt a sudden lump in his throat and eyed his brother.

"What happened?"

"Cas failed to mention to us that he can no longer heal himself." Dean snapped. Sam gasped and pushed himself off the ground, ignoring Dean's protests. He lumbered over to the angel, and fell to his knees beside him.

"Sam…" Cas's voice was hoarse and pained.

"Yeah it's me." Sam placed his mammoth hand over the makeshift bandage and pressed down, swallowing hard at the strangled moan that escaped his friend's throat. He couldn't see the full extent of the damage, but all of the blood told him it was bad.

"How bad is it?" Sam asked his older brother.

"It's…bad, Sammy. We have to get him out of here." Dean started looking around the caves for ways to get out.

"We need to take him to the hospital. This goes beyond our level of medical care." Sam said.

Cas' eyes widened, and he struggled to sit himself up more, making himself hiss. "I'm fine."

"Bullshit." Dean cursed, eyeing his friend.

"Dean…my healing powers may return eventually." Cas started.

"Yeah well _eventually_, you'll bleed to death." Dean snapped.

"I don't need human medical care."

"You could've fooled me. Give me one reason why I shouldn't drag your ass to the ER." Dean demanded.

"I'm not a human." Cas did have a point there. If they took him to the hospital, and he magically healed up while they were working on him, Dean was pretty sure shit would hit the fan. But right now Cas wasn't healing, and he was bleeding out. If he bled out then he could _die…_

"You may not _be _human, but you're hurt like one. Unless your mojo comes back before we can get out of his cave, you are going to the hospital."

Cas sputtered and Sam shook his head. He knew this side of Dean all too well. Dean had a habit of over worrying when someone he cares about is hurt; Cas was no exception.

Dean continued to look for a way out, while Sam kept pressure on the wound. They both knew that they had to get out of there fast. Too much of Cas' blood covered the ground, and the angel was becoming extremely pale. Sam reached out to check Castiel's pulse and cursed.

"Dean, he's going into shock!" Sam yelled. He grabbed the sides of Cas' face and patted it. "Cas you need to stay awake. You have to stay awake Cas." Sam pulled the angel closer to him. Castiel finally gave up the fight and passed out. He fell into Sam's shoulder, making the younger Winchester cry out in alarm. "Cas? Castiel? Oh God, Cas!"

Sam searched for Dean. His brother had managed to find a hole in the rock pile and was trying to dig a way out. "Sammy how is he?"

"He passed out Dean." Sam stated, sadly.

"I've almost got this." Dean growled, working harder to clear the rocks. He hoped that all of the demons were still buried or had left.

Once Dean had cleared a path through the rubble, he ran back over to his brother and friend. "Sam take your jacket off. The hole isn't big enough for us to carry him through. We are going to have to drag him out."

Sam nodded and took off his coat, spreading it out on the ground. Dean grabbed Cas and gently laid him on the jacket. The movement stirred Castiel awake and he moaned in pain. "What…what's going on?"

"We're getting you out of this hell hole." Dean said, and started to pull Cas out. Unfortunately, the path was filled with smaller, sharp rocks that Cas was drug over. "Sorry Cas." Dean apologized.

Cleared of the wreckage, Dean and Sam nodded to each other in silent agreement. Sam went to go get the Impala, while Dean picked Cas up.

The hunter put an arm under Cas' shoulder and the other under Cas' knees; he lifted the angel up.

"Ahh Dean!" Cas yelled out in pain.

"Easy Cas, I've got to get you to the car."

Sam pulled up with the Impala opened the back door for Dean. Dean laid Cas out on the back seat, and got in with him to keep pressure on the wound. "You're gonna be okay Cas." Dean tells him, more of an order than a statement.


	3. Chapter 3

They made the thirty minute drive to the hospital in fifteen minutes. Pulling into the emergency lane, Dean grabbed Cas and pulled him out of the car. He carried the wounded angel, bridal style, inside the hospital, while Sam followed behind.

"I need a doctor!" He yelled into the room. A flurry of nurses ran over to them in a panic.

"Get me a gurney!" A nurse yelled. A nurse helped Dean get Castiel onto a gurney. They started to roll Cas away, and Dean went to follow.

"I'm sorry sir you can't follow."

"But he-"

"We'll do everything we can to save him, but we need you to answer some questions."

Dean bit back a nervous laugh. _Questions of course. _Because Cas hadn't gotten stabbed and that usually required the police. Cas didn't have a last name, and ID, insurance, or anything. This was going to end badly. He watched as Cas was rolled through the ER doors and listened to talks of blood loss and wound size.

"What's his name?" The nurse asked him.

Thankfully Sam had thought this out before they arrived and answered for Dean. "Castiel Winchester."

The nurse raised her eyebrow, but said nothing. "What's your relationship to the patient?"

"He's our brother."

"We need to know what happened to your brother."

"We were mugged. They stole Cas' wallet and stabbed him. By the time we knew what was happening they attacked us." Dean answered. It was as close to the truth as possible.

"Do either of you need medical attention?"

"I'm fine, but my brother hit his head pretty bad." Dean said, at least Sam would get looked at.

"We'll send someone out to look at him. We have to contact the police, and they'll send someone over."

"Yeah okay."

The nurse patted Dean's arm and gave him a form to fill out. He and Sam sat in the plastic chairs, and sighed. The nurse came and gave Sam his own form to fill out and left them be.

Dean decided to call Bobby to get some paperwork for Cas. He dug his phone out of his pocket and dialed Bobby's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bobby." Dean stopped and sighed. "You think you can make a couple of fake ID's and an insurance card?"

"Yeah sure, but why?"

"Me and Sam are at St. Martin's Hospital in Colorado."

"Balls! What happened? Are you okay? Is it Sam?" Bobby panicked.

"We're fine Bobby, but Cas isn't." Dean's voice cracked.

"Dammit, what happened?"

Dean recounted the events of today to Bobby. He felt himself start shaking as he told Bobby what happened. The older hunter muttered something along the lines of _damn suicidal falling idgit angel._

"I'll be down there soon with the paperwork, Dean. You call me if anything happens, you hear?"

"Yeah I'll let you know Bobby."

Dean hung up, and ran his hand over his tired face. All of a sudden a doctor came through the ER doors. "Castiel Winchester."

Dean and Sam got up out of their chairs and walked over to the doctor. "Are you his next of kin?" The doctor asked.

"Yes he is our brother."

The doctor nodded and sighed. "Your brother sustained a rather severe stab wound to the abdomen. We managed to get him stable, but the knife punctured the stomach. We need your permission to operate to repair the damage."

_Operate? _Dean knew that a punctured stomach was a serious wound. Cas could possibly _die _from this.

Sam seemed to be reading his mind as he asked, "Doctor, what is his chance of surviving?"

The doctor sighed and looked down at his shoes. "If we can repair the damage to his stomach, your brother will have an increased chance of surviving this, but as of right now his chance of getting through this is sixty percent."

Dean felt his throat close up. His heart pounded within the confines of his chest, threatening to burst. The doctor stood waiting for the answer, and Dean knew that waiting around wasn't going to save Cas. "Do the surgery."

The doctor nodded and ran back through the door leaving Sam and Dean behind.

Dean has always hated hospitals. The overwhelming smell of sickness, the annoying clocks that tick away on the wall and the painful memories of ones that have been lost. He and Sam had been in the waiting room of St. Martin's Hospital for three hours, waiting for some information on Cas. Sam had been checked out by a doctor and had been cleared.

The doctor, wearing blood-covered scrubs, walked through the door. "Family of Castiel Winchester."

Sam and Dean shot up and ran over to the doctor. "Is he okay?"

"He's stable for now. We were able to repair the damage to his stomach, and he seems to be out of the woods for now. We have him on morphine and have inserted a nasogastric tube." The doctor said, smiling.

"Can we see him?" Dean asked, knowing that if he didn't see for himself that Cas was breathing he was going to go crazy.

The doctor looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. "Visiting hours are almost over, but I can allow you to see him for a few minutes. He's still under from the anesthesia, though, so he won't be able to talk."

"Yeah okay, just tell us where he is." Dean said, hurriedly.

"He's in room 74."

Dean left and Sam was left to give the doctor a thank you. They trailed down the halls until they found room 74. Dean paused at the door and hesitating opening it.

"What is it?" Sam frowned at him, eyeing his older brother carefully.

Dean sighed and muttered, "It's nothing." Dean pushed open the door.

Cas laid down on the rooms only bed. He was hooked up to all different kinds of machines: a heart monitor, a couple of IV's, some oxygen, and a tube sticking out of his nose. Dean stuttered for a minute at how different Cas looked in the white hospital gown instead of his trench coat.

"Damn." Sam whispered. Dean nodded in agreement and forced his shaking legs to move to the chair beside his friend's bed. The chair was plastic and creaked every time he moved, but Dean couldn't bring himself to care about it.

"Hey Cas." Dean started, looking for any signs of a response. "Listen I don't know if you can hear me or not, but they're going to kick us out of here pretty soon. We'll be at a motel not far away from here and we'll come back as soon as we can okay? They're going to get the cops involved in this, so the sooner you can wake up the better." Dean grabbed Cas' hand and squeezed it for a moment. "Get better, okay buddy."

A nurse came in and escorted them out of the room, much to their disliking. The cops were waiting for them in the lobby and they spilled some fake story out about them getting mugged in the mountains. They didn't remember exactly where it happened though, due to the entire traumatizing experience they had been through. The cops bought it and they dragged their asses over to the nearest motel.

Sam was on the phone with Bobby, the elder hunter saying he was on his way to him. He said he'd be there sometime in the morning with the insurance cards and other required information. Sam gave him a goodnight and promptly collapsed on one of the beds.

Dean laid in the other one, but found it hard to fall asleep. His mind kept drifting to the thought of Cas laid up in some hospital all alone. He knew there was nothing he could do about it, and knowing that about drove him insane. Cas wasn't supposed to be something the broke easy. He was a badass angel of the freaking lord that could take bullets and a knife without flinching.

The guilt in Dean's stomach churned as he knew the reason Cas was hurt was because of him. He was the reason Cas was cut off from Heaven and couldn't heal anymore. He just wished Cas had told him that beforehand. They could have avoided this whole mess. Eventually, sleep won Dean over and the man fell sound asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dean."

Someone was calling his name.

_"Dean."_

It sounded as if the person was frustrated with him for not waking up. Dean turned over and curled into himself. Whoever the hell it was could deal with it. He was too damn tired to wake up right now.

"I know you're awake, Dean."

He knew that voice. It was a deep, rough, monotone voice that he knew he should know. He tried to think of who it was. He played various clips of the people that he knew speaking to him in his mind. He came to one that stood out.

_"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."_

Cas. That's who the person was. It was Castiel, his best friend and guardian angel. Suddenly everything that had happened rushed through Dean. He woke up startled.

"Cas!" Dean yelled.

Cas was in his normal suit and trench coat, and Dean knew that wasn't right. Cas was in the hospital, in a hospital gown.

"Dude, how did you get here?" Dean asked.

Cas sighed and sat down next to Dean. "This is your dream, Dean."

Dean looked around him and saw they were sitting on a hill that overlooked a lake. "Why the hell am I dreaming about this?"

Cas titled his head in confusion. "This is your dream, Dean."

Dean shook his head. "So are you all healed up, or…"

"I'm still at the hospital." Cas answered.

"So you're still beat up pretty bad then huh?" Dean swallowed the lump and his throat. "Is this actually you, or did my mind just make you up?"

"No, this is actually me. My subconscious was able to merge with yours so we would be able to speak to each other." Cas said.

Dean nodded and built up the courage to ask Cas something. "Hey um…you're not dying are you?"

"No." Cas answered quickly. "I'm not dying. However, I'm still unable to heal myself."

"Are you going to be laid up for a while? Because the cops are involved in this and I want to get you out of the hospital as soon as possible." Dean asked.

"I'm going to be, as you said, laid up for some time, at least until I'm able to heal myself again. I won't stop you from getting me out of the hospital, though." Cas admitted.

"Me and Sam will get you out as soon as you're awake. I guess we'll take you Bobby's and look after you till you're back on your feet." Dean grabbed Cas shoulder. Dean told Cas what to say when the cops came around asking questions and promised to be there in the morning.

"One more thing, Cas." Dean said. "Are you hurt here?"

Cas looked down at his chest and shook his head. Dean took the chance to punch Castiel in the face. The angel fell back, alarmed.

"That's what you get for not telling me that you can't heal yourself anymore." Dean rubbed his knuckles. "I would kick your ass if you weren't hurt already."

"I'm sorry." Cas said, rubbing his face.

Dean gritted his teeth and ground out, "You better be. You better not ever put me in that situation again, Cas. I didn't know if you were going to bleed out and die or heal up. From now on, you tell me when something's up with you, got it?"

Cas nodded in conformation to him. Suddenly, Dean's vision became blurry.

"You're waking up." Cas told him, sensing his presence fading. The angel looked sad, and Dean reached out and hugged him tightly. It was a total chick-flick moment, but Dean didn't care.

"You tell Sam about that and you're dead." Dean said, after pulling away.

Cas chuckled and told Dean goodbye.

Dean's eyes opened to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He was in the motel with Sam. He stretched and found himself to be actually rested. Sunlight peaked through the curtains and Dean grabbed a pillow and threw it at his brother.

"Hey, get your lazy ass up. We're going to the hospital."


	5. Chapter 5

"He's an idgit." Bobby Singer grumbled at the angel lying in the hospital bed. Dean was once again beside his bed in the chair, and Sam sat on the room's small couch.

"He's a self-sacrificing idiot." Dean stated.

"Gee I wonder who he learned _that _from." Bobby said sarcastically. Dean rolled his eyes and Sam huffed a laugh. Bobby was beside the bed in his wheelchair.

"How did you get up here anyway?" Dean asked.

"I told a friend of mine that one of my boys was in the hospital. He drove all night to get me here." Bobby said.

"One of your _boys?_" Sam asked, looking at Bobby questionably.

"He might as well be. I'm so use to taking in strays." Bobby said.

"Hey!" Dean protested. He laid back in the chair and tried to get comfortable. "You think they would bring him some food or something. At least then I could steal his Jell-O."

Sam scoffed at him. "Dean he has a punctured stomach, they aren't going to give him solid food. That's what the tube and the IV's are for."

"Well this sucks ass."

"I agree." Said a new voice. All their head whipped around to the on the bed. Cas' eyes were open and he was looking at them with curious eyes.

"I'm going to go get a nurse." Sam said, as he exited the room.

"Hey sleeping beauty, how are you feeling?" Dean asked, scooting closer to Cas.

Cas raised his head and looked down at the various tubes sticking out of his arms and the bulk of the gown where the bandages were wrapped around his mid-section.

"I've been better."

The nurse came and checked Cas out to make sure he was okay. After she confirmed he was doing fine, Cas started asking to leave. The three of them told him that he was going to stay a little bit longer. Cas became irritated and still demanded to leave.

Eventually he got his way, and they had checked Cas out, much to the dismay of the hospital. They removed the things sticking in him and released him on firm orders not to move around anywhere. They gave him various prescriptions and Bobby told the doctor that his wife was a doctor and would be able to care for Cas at home where he would be comfortable. Dean gave Cas some sweats and loose t-shirt to wear instead of his normal, blood-stained clothes.

They funny part of the day was the fact the fact the hospital had a wheelchair policy stating that all patients had to be rolled out of the hospital in a wheelchair. Bobby cut the nurse a glare, and Cas didn't seem to like it much, but Sam and Dean got a laugh out of it.

They broke into a van and used it to put Cas and Bobby in. Sam drove the Impala, much to his surprise, while Dean drove Cas and Bobby in the van. They set up an IV in the back to give to Cas while he laid down on the pallet that had been made in back.

The injured angel had protested at getting another needle, but Bobby wasn't having it. He grabbed Cas' arm and stabbed it home. The angel let out a yelp of pain.

"Oh quit your whining." Bobby told him.

"I don't like it." Cas complained.

"Well you're going to have to deal with it."

Dean laughed and drove them back to South Dakota with Sam following behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So this is the end...Sorry the last chapter is so short. **

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Bobby's house, Sam got Bobby out and into the house, while Dean was left to deal with Cas. They walked painfully slow up to the house. Dean had Cas' arm and the drip bag in one hand, while the other arm wrapped around Cas.<p>

"Am I going to have to keep lugging your ass everywhere, or are going to start to heal up?" Dean asked him.

"I think that I may be able to start healing myself in a few days." Cas stated. "I feel some of my strength returning."

It took the better part of a week for Cas to start healing again. During that week he had been a horrible patient and he and Dean had gotten into it several times. Dean always won the argument, though.

Cas started healing the next week, and by the time Friday came around he had almost fully healed. He was still somewhat sore, but insisted that he must continue his search for God. The older Winchester wasn't having it and demanded that Cas stay with him until he past fully healed.

It ended with Dean requiring Cas to drop by every day until his wound was healed, and if something else happened to him he was supposed to call Dean and tell him exactly when and where it happened.

Castiel believe Dean was becoming a mother hen, but didn't argue with him. He knew that his friend was worried for his safety and would check in if it would ease his charge's fears.

Now Castiel knew the truth, Angels felt pain. That is if they rebelled from Heaven and devoted their lives to finding their absent father and helping two boys and an old drunkard help stopping the apocalypse. Angels felt pain when they were a part of a family that they loved. Angels felt pained when they were loved by a family.

Castiel wouldn't change anything about it.


End file.
